HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 1
Welcome to the Full HEARTBEAT Walkthrough! Before starting, let’s lay out a few things that this guide will and will not do: This guide is focused solely on getting through the game, navigating its various areas, as well as providing direction on specific challenges and obtaining all of the achievements (hereafter referred to as Cheevos). This guide will NOT include detailed information on various mechanical aspects of the game, such as the combat mechanics, or specific guides on bosses or challenge battles, nor will it be a true "complitionist" guide that accounts for every possible item pickup or special dialogue. Instead, as this is part of the wiki, whenever relevant this guide will refer to the pages that have already been made on the topics. This guide's sole purpose is to assist you in completing the game with all Cheevos in a direct and efficient way. This guide is organized into Sections, 5 representing the main story (Parts 1-4 and End Game) as well as one more covering additional Post-Game content. Each Section is in turn subdivided into Parts, breaking the journey into manageable pieces so that each Part doesn't get too long. Each Part will focus on the relevant story elements needed to complete the game, but also all side content that becomes relevant as each new milestone is reached. This will hopefully help you complete all the sides quests as soon as they become available. This includes information regarding Cheevos. You can quickly navigate to whichever Section or Part you would like using the Overview below. With that out of the way, let’s get you started on your journey through HEARTBEAT! Sunwich We begin our adventure in the town of Sunwich by introducing our two main characters: Eve Staccato and Klein Gremory. These will be your primary party members throughout the events of the game. For details on their various abilities, refer to their pages. But in general, Eve is a well-rounded fighter/support, while Klein is your primary healer, but can also deal hefty damage, as well as lower enemies’ attack. Eve and Klein have a quick back and forth in which they discuss the errand they need to run for Eve’s grandfather, Liang Staccato. After retrieving Eve’s jacket from the rack on the right, head downstairs and talk to Liang, who is standing behind the counter. You’ll get his shopping list, as well as a few cupcakes (healing items). That done, head outside and down to enter Corona Woods. Corona Woods Upon entering Corona Woods, there’s a mandatory combat tutorial where you’ll learn the basics of battle (and rescue your stolen cupcakes!). As part of the this guide, a list of enemies in each area will be provided at the start. For Corona Woods, the list is: Corona Woods Enemies *Tanuki *Vampire From there, you’re free to explore the woods and engage in the few battles nearby. You’ll also find the first treasure chest of the game to the right of the entrance, which contains 50 Yuan. Since there’s a Cheevo (Treasure Spelunker) for opening 200 chests, we’ll begin our running total now: Chests 1/200 HARD MODE TIPS: If you’re doing the game on Normal or Easy, things should go pretty smoothly. But HEARTBEAT on Hard can be quite a challenge at times. In each area, there will be a HARD MODE TIP to help you adjust to the increased difficulty. For this first trip into Corona Woods, it’s important to note that the enemies start the game extremely strong. It will only take two or three hits to have one of your party members knocked out, so each battle is a risky endeavor at first. It’s a good strategy to pick one fight at a time, focus down enemies as fast as you can - using Eve’s Meteor Rush when available - then returning home to fully heal. After you’ve gained a couple levels, things should get easier. After you’ve grabbed the treasure and fought a few battles, head down and you’ll start another preset scene introducing Choi Yumisun and Mott. After the Red-Eyed cluster leaves, you’ll speak with Choi and learn a little more about what it means to be a Conjurer. After that, you get your very own Mott! Mott is a special extra party member that is not controlled directly. Instead, it assumes the forms of whatever Mogwai you have DNA for, and uses their abilities at random. Though you lose the ability to control Mott directly, the benefit is that it cannot be damaged in combat, and is thus free to fight without fear. For more details on Mott, see the Mott Gameplay page. After speaking with Choi, you are finished with story content and can head to the next area, as there are no other treasure chests in this first zone. However, you can also head to the right and up to enter a small subzone and see the Red-Eyed Cluster. Touching this cluster will start an extra challenging foe that provides high experience and a stat boosting item upon defeat. It is highly recommended that you heed Klein’s warning when first seeing the Cluster. This guide will provide a recommended time later to engage with it, so for now just keep in mind where it can be found. The last thing to do in this first area is note the Sleeping Bag which is found right before the entrance to the second area. These Sleeping Bags are found throughout the game and act as rest stops, fulling restoring Pulse and Beat to all party members for a fee. The initial Fee is 100 Yuan, but it increases as the game progresses. This price increase also applies retroactively, so that all Sleeping Bags go up in price as you hit certain story milestones, not just those in the latest areas. There is a Cheevo for sleeping in all of the Sleeping Bags, so we’ll start tracking that now: Sleeping Bag 1/20. Upon entering the second area of Corona Woods, a dialogue will appear, and Eve urges Klein to hurry so they can help whoever is calling. There are a few clusters to fight here, and to the right you’ll find a treasure chest containing a Love Letter (Chest 2/200), as well as a metal gate barring your path. Klein will take this opportunity to explain how Party Skills work. You can then switch to Klein and enter the small door. There’s a red cluster that can’t be avoided inside, and after defeating it you can press the switch to open the gate. Beyond the gate and down you will meet a new character who is trying to take a picture of a Mogwai. After speaking with Eve and Klein, the stranger invites Eve and Klein to visit her in Solburg. We will speak more of her later. Once the dialogue is over, head down and to the left between the hedges to find another treasure chest partially hidden behind a tree containing a Blinking4Soup CD (Chest 3/200). Then head back to the right and up to find two more chests, one containing a Sugar Bun (Chest 4/200) the other 75 Yuan (Chest 5/200). From they’re you’re safe to head down to the next area. Soon after entering the third area you will spot a strange Mogwai standing beside the road. Klein will warn Eve that this is a Den Mog, and explain a bit about the difference between them and Outset Mogs, as well as her decision to leave the Den herself. Talk to the Tanuki and listen to her explain that she is a shopkeeper selling abstract ideas transformed into physical objects. This is Shep Seere, who acts as a traveling sales-Mog throughout your quest. She can usually be found somewhere in every major area you visit, and sells some very useful items not found in Smallmarts. Her initial inventory consists of: *Items - Kitten Pix, 50 Yuan: Restores 25 Beat *Equipment - Snapback, 100 Yaun: Head armor, +2 Defense; Sleeveless Shirt, 120 Yuan: Chest armor, +3 Agility *Special Sale - 3333 Yuan, Tanuki-S DNA It’s a good idea to purchase the armor if you can afford it, as well as several Kitten Pix, as they are very cheap. Having an abundance of Beat recovery items allows you to fight more freely, since you can simply restore your Beat after battle when necessary. The Special Sale is for a DNA that will allow Mott to assume Shep’s form in battle. Again, see the Mott DNA page for more details. Whether or not you can purchase it right now isn’t important; Shep will always offer it until you buy it, now matter where you see her. We can now begin keeping track of Mogwai DNA for the relevant Cheevo (DNA List): DNA 2/42. When you’re finished shopping, head to the left where you’ll see a stranger standing in front of a small shop. You can’t do anything with her right now, but keep this place in mind for later. And that ends your first foray into Corona Woods! Head south from the shop to find the entrance to Solburg where you can finally finish grandpa’s errand. As part of this guide, each section of the journey will end with a quick recap of the things you should have picked up, as well as a recommended level to have finished at. For this first area, the recap is: Corona Woods Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 5/200 *Sleeping Bags Slept In: 1/20 *DNA Obtained: 2/42 (or 1/42 if you couldn’t afford Shep’s Special Sale) *Recommended Level: 5 Solburg When you enter Solburg, you’ll notice the photographer from earlier leap over your heads. This feat earns an astonished outcry from Eve, and Klein implies that this stranger might have the makings of a Conjurer. On this first visit, the only things of interest are the Smallmart to the far right, and the vending machine beside it. For the price of 250 Yuan you can obtain a random coffee or tea, which is an item that can be used in battle to damage enemies. The element of the drink depends on the type. These can be quite useful, as they do decent damage, though the price is a bit steep this early in the game. Enter the Smallmart and speak with the clerk to obtain the items for Liang. After doing so, the woman will mention the presence of large Mogs in the area. Eve worries they might be dangerous, but Klein insists there could be no large Mogs in Corona. If you wish to Shop, speak with the woman again. The items for sale are as follows: *Cupcake, 100 Yuan, Restores 25 Pulse *Stress-Ball, 300 Yuan, Cures Rage status *Pocket De-Fib, 1000 Yuan, Revives one party member Don't waste your hard-earned Yuan on the Stress-Ball. Not only are there no enemies that cause the Rage status in this area or the next, the cost is too high for the limited utility. Feel free to purchase a Pocket De-Fib or two, if possible. Before leaving, head to the bottom right corner of the town. You will see an odd building with a person standing in front of the door telling you that it cannot be entered due to being dangerous. We will learn more about this place a bit later. For now, head to the right side of the building and behind the tree you will find a treasure chest containing an Aloe Vera. Chests Opened: 6/200. That done, you're free to return home to complete grandpa's errand. Before leaving, you could also pay a visit to the photographer down in the bottom left corner. Visiting her is not necessary to advance the story, but does yield an amusing interaction. Solburg Recap *Obtained Grandpa's supplies *Treasure Chests Opened: 6/200 Corona Woods (Second Visit) As soon as you leave Solburg, you’ll encounter a strange woman who appears to be in distress. After giving you a strange warning to avoid all Mogs, she takes her leave. So long as you followed the guide during your first trip, there should be nothing left to find in Corona this second time through. However, if you talk to Shep again when you pass her, she says that a “big cousin” passed by. If you haven't already, it would be a good idea to restock on Kitten Pix. As you approach home, Klein gives you a warning to be careful. It is advised that you full heal using the Sleeping Bag nearby and prepare yourself... Once you head up, your path will be blocked by the giant Mog the Smallmart clerk warned about. She appears to be in distress and is calling for someone named Rex. After accusing Eve and Klein of being thieves, they are forced to defend themselves. Thus begins the game’s first boss fight! As stated before, this guide will not give details on the fight itself. That can be found on the Boss Page. As long as you are the recommended level, and pay attention the to battle cues, you should be able to triumph without too much trouble. HARD MODE TIP: On Hard, this boss's attack is no joke, even after using Klein’s Sharpest Yowl. It is highly recommended that you Guard when given the chance, while on Normal you can fairly easily take the hits and beat her before running out of health. With the Cerberus bested, she calms down enough to explain herself a bit better. She is looking for her Manticore friend, Rex, and has also had her core damaged. Klein explains how urgent this is, and Eve wonders how they can help. The Cerberus explains that a Pact would be sufficient to heal her, but Klein argues that Eve entering a Pact with this strange Mog is ill-advised. Suddenly, the photographer from before appears. She hears about the plight of the big Mog, and when the Cerberus says that the photographer is a suitable match for, she readily agrees. The Pact is formed, and Troz Naberius is healed, with June Sanjo as her Conjurer. Troz explains that she must continue her search for Rex, and June says that she saw a Mog matching Rex’s description entering the Solburg Tunnel. Since it is a dangerous place, Eve offers to help, with Klein reluctantly agreeing. But first, they have to settle the matter of Liang’s errand. After June and Troz leave, head back like you’re going to Sunwich, and you’ll be greeted by Shep. She says that she saw what happened, and after a bit of explanation, she offers to help cover Eve while she goes to help Troz. A Tanuki appears and assumes Eve’s form to stand in for her so that her grandfather will not worry. With that covered, head back to Solburg to meet Troz. Corona Woods (Second Visit) Recap *Defeated Troz *Recommended Level: 6-7 Solburg (Second Visit) Upon reentering Solburg, head to the bottom right to find June and Troz waiting. Speak to Troz to have her join your party, giving you a third party member. Troz is primarily a tank, with low damage, but high health and defense, as well as an ability to taunt. Refer to her page for more details. June will mention that if you need to rest, you can sleep at her house. This makes the bed in her room function the same way Eve’s bed at home does, giving you access to a close, full party heal. June also mentions her computer, and says that it can be used to access Mog information. Go to her house and interact with her computer to open a map displaying Outset. This map will let you look at areas you have visited and display important NPC’s or Enemies. After you close it, you’ll obtain an Almanac widget that is added to your main menu, letting you access the “Dex” function whenever you like. To add Mog entries to the Dex, simply scan them using Klein’s “Cat Scan” ability. There is an achievement associated with scanning all the Mogs in the game, so take a moment to run back to Solburg and Scan the two enemies there. We can then start the tally: Mogs Scanned: 2/103. Now that you have Troz, you have the option to go back and defeat that Red-Eyed Cluster from earlier. So long as you are the recommended level (6 or 7) and are well stocked with Kitten Pix, it should be possible to defeat it. Doing so will net you a massive amount of experience, as well as a Pocket De-Fib. Even though there is no Cheevo directly connected to defeating the Red-Eyed Clusters, it’s still very important that you defeat them all, so we’ll begin a running tally now: Red-Eyes Defeated: 1/14. HARD MODE TIP: On Hard Mode, Red-Eyed Clusters are an entirely different affair to on Normal. Not only is their health significantly higher, but so is their damage. Even with Troz, a level 6-7 party will be hard pressed to defeat the first Red-Eyed Cluster. It is advised that you wait a few more levels, which can be most easily obtained in the Solburg Tunnel. Whether you take the time to defeat the Cluster now or later, after you do defeat it, take a moment to swing by Choi's house. If you speak to her, she will reward you for your hard fought victory with a Cat Sith button - which is an accessory for Eve that grants +1 Magic Attack and +1 Luck, as well as defense against Light attacks. She also gives you a Mysteries Letter 1, which contains a cryptic message. Don't worry too much about these letters now, but you'll obtain another one, along with another accessory, each time you defeat a Red-Eyed Cluster. Don't forget those rewards! Finally, when leaving Choi's house, notice the big gray block off to the left. Now that you have Troz, you can push this block into place and follow the path up to find a back entrance to Sunwich. This path might seem a bit redundant right now, but it comes in handy later. Solburg (Second Visit) *Troz joined the party *Obtained the Almanac Widget *Scanned Mogs: 2/103 *Defeated Red-Eyed Cluster 1/14 (Optional) *Obtained Cat Sith Button and Mysterious Letter 1 From Choi (If you defeated Cluster) *Opened the shortcut to Sunwich behind Choi's House *Recommended Level: 7 (If Defeated Cluster: 8) You are now able to enter the Solburg Tunnel and begin the next stage of your journey! Continued in Part 2. Category:Gameplay